Ewan Austin
'Ewan Austin '- one of the main characters of Seraphic Blue and father of Lake. Description Leader of the OHG, and the Second Wing of Seraphic Blue. Purposeful, decisive and with a strongly developed sense of justice, and nevertheless, rather narrowly focused in his actions, used to achieve his goals no matter what and not paying attention to anything. 23 years before the events of the game, he was sent to the Ground as an agent of CMGC in order to conceive a child from an ordinary human woman, and activate the Seraphic Blue Plan. However, Ewan, being not experiencing strong feelings for the women with whom he tried to conceive offspring, could not succeed in his mission. Leaving one woman and going to another in vain attempts to achieve his goal, Ewan did not pay attention on how he destroys one life after another, but at one moment the inability to fulfill his task overtook him, along with an understanding of the consequences of his careless actions. Ewan decided to go into denial and oppose the continuation of the inhumane plan of CMGC, but being just an ordinary agent back then, he was accused of betrayal. CMGC ordered to suspend Ewan from the mission and bring the rebellious agent from the Ground back to Fezzite, so Ewan decides to resort to extreme measures and kidnaps Syria Roseburg, the daughter of the most valuable person on the Ground - Georg Roseburg. At first, taking the hostage was supposed to open up the opportunity for Ewan to negotiate with CMGC, but the situation went in a completely unexpected direction. While on the run, Syria and Ewan fall in love with each other, which leads to the conception of their child, Lake, and therefore to the unexpected implementation of the CMGC's mission of creating the Main Body of Seraphic Blue. Being pursued by George’s assassins and on the run, Ewan decides not to expose the pregnant Syria to danger and returns her to her father with a thought that Georg will surely take care of his daughter. His plans collapse when a furious Georg literally ceases to recognize Syria for his daughter due to her lost "virginity", and expels her from home. Ewan sees Syria for the last time in Turku, her hometown, where she manages to reach on the verge of death only to give birth to Lake and die in Ewan's arms. Ewan, fleeing the persecution, gives Lake Ilyena so he could be raised at her orphanage, and then disappears, not showing the latter in the eye until Lake meets him in OHG. Also, Ewan, being aware of Siegbert’s methods of education, decides to free Vene from CMGC, in what he succeeds in at the beginning of the game. It leads to dissolution of CMGC and then - to foundation of OHG with Ewan as its leader. Ewan has a late stage of DSHIS, which led him to inevitable luciferization. As a result, in the battle with mutated Morgan aka Barbara, he decides to speed up the process and destroys himself along with the Gaia Cancer in order to save his son, Vene and their comrades. Trivia Category:Characters